My Hero Academia-Rebellion
by zerobound
Summary: The day after the U.A. Sports Festival has changed their life forever. The day of the invasion and their world become a war planet. I'm not the owner of My Hero Academia or Star Wars
1. Plot

**Plot**

**The day after U.A. Sports Festival, Izuku Midoriya and classmates are returning back to class to learn to become heroes. But they weren't ready on that day when an invasion of droids and spacecraft came down from space to destroy everything they care of.**

**The heroes fight millions of droids, but few got captured or didn't survive the first battle. The citizens who are called Quirkless were easily captured by droids and citizens who have Quirk either fight back or captured or killed by a blaster from a droid.**

**The next generation of heroes known one thing only is a war on their planet. The only thing they must do is survive and become stronger to get their planet back from this invasion and villains.**

* * *

**A/N I thought of this story when I was also writing My Hero Academia-Deku: The Fox Hero. I never found the spark to write this story sooner.**

**Warning! Major Characters Death!**

**Story General: Romance, Drama, Adventure, Mystery, Family, and Friendship**

**The next chapter is the invasion by droids from the Empire. The mystery leader wears Mandalorian armor with his signature weapon red Crossguard lightsaber.**

**All Might and Pros face the droids. Many students fought the droids and went to hiding with their family and teachers.**

**Some of their lives are not going to survive.**

**Please Review and Follow**


	2. Ch:1-The Day of the Invasion

**Chapter 1**

**The Day of the Invasion**

From deep in space a spacecraft hovering above the earth. The spacecraft is called **Star Destroyer** and is known as **Devastator**, the personal ship of **Dark Vader**, but the ship is a replica of the original **Star Destroyer**. But this **Star Destroyer** is very powerful just like the original and it carries an army of battle droids. The vehicles the **Star Destroyer** caring is called **ATT Battle Tank, Vulture Droid, and AT-TE Walker**. The Droid that the **Star Destroyer** has are **Droideka, Probe Droid, and Battle Droid.**

The leader of the **Star Destroyer** in training he is shirtless in his training room with** DT-series sentry droid** in hand-to-hand combat. He has light skin color, blue eyes, black hair, and his race is **Mandalorian**.

His training door opens to review a **Droid Commando**. "Sir we're arriving at the plant called Earth".

"Override... Rukh". He says a command code then the **DT-series sentry droid** went to the hibernation mode to return back to the wall. "Good did you give the Tactical droid my instructions?" He asks his commando while he wipes his body from his training.

"Yes, I did sir as you order. Do you want me to give you information about what you're going to face on Earth?" The **Commando droid** asks as he is holding a tablet.

"No need for that. After we left Coruscant I did my study doing the light speed jump and I watched this **U.A. Sports Festival** before I did my training". He says to his **Commando droid** to answer his question.

"I can never be surprised by sir. You're the apprentice of **Grand Admiral Thrawn**, sir". The **Commando droid **comments on him.

"Yes he was a strict teacher, but he was the best father, I ever wanted". He says as he enters his room.

When he entered his room he saw a photo of his mentor **Grand Admiral Thrawn**, another photo is his grandfather **Pre Vizsla** and statue of his accident **Tarre Vizsla**. He saw his armor known to **Mandalorian** the** beskar'gam** means iron skin. He put on his black shirt then he put his dark grey armor with light blue outlines, he has his** JT-12 jetpack and Magnetized boots**. He put on the light blue cape with the **Empire Symbol** and the color is red. He places a pair of **WESTAR-35 blaster pistols** on his upper legs and has his holster for his pistol. He put on his helmet similar to his grandfather. He grabs his **Crossguard Lightsaber** and places it on his belt.

He is heading to the ship's hangar to see his armies of droids are ready. He is heading to his **Fang Fighter**. The **Fang Fighter** was used by the **Mandalorian Protectorate**. He creates **Starfighter** from the remaining part from **Fenn Rau**'s base on **Concord Dawn**.

"Commando, when I arrived in the atmosphere, began the barrage attacks from the cannon". He gives his order as he got inside his cockpit.

"Understand sir". The** Droid Commando** says as he understands the order.

He turns on his engine and he takes off. "Let see this planet born with these supernatural abilities called Quirk can do". He has a termination on his face.

* * *

**U.A. High School in Class 1-A**

Izuku and his classmates are talking to each about how famous they become, but few are worried about how they form doing the **U.A. Sports Festival**.

But as for Izuku Midoriya is having a hard time controlling his Quirk:** One For All** as he got it from the number one hero of the world the Symbol of Peace, **All Might**. He can only send that power to one part of his body. He can also control the percentage of his power by using one part of his body.

Shoto Aizawa, the teacher of Class 1-A enters his classroom to give them a special lesson called code names for their hero names. His students were happy and to hyper when they heard that, but he used his Quirk: **Erasure** to scare his students to make them be quiet. He is going to show him the data onboard, but notice one of the students is looking at the window. "Midoriya, why are you looking at?" He asks his problem student or problem child.

"Aizawa-sensei the sky was black and now it is clear is the city". Izuku says as he is looking at the window and everyone is looking at the window now.

'These look bad'. Aizawa thought as he saw beams of light coming from the sky and destroyed part of the city to the sent shock wave of every direction of rubble, but big rubble is heading to their school. "Everyone duck right now!" He shouts as he warned his students.

The rubber damage is heading to the windows, but thanks too Shoto who used his right side of his Quirk **Half Ice** to reduce the damage.

Ochaco used **Zero Gravity** to touch the table to block the rubber and the ice with Sero's help by using his **Tape** Quirk to protect her classmates. Kirishima used his **Hardening** Quirk to protect Mina since she didn't make it to Ochaco's built shield. Tokoyami used his **Dark Shadow** Quirk to protect him and Tsuyu. Ojiro used his **Tail** Quirk to grab Hagakure as he knows she is **Invisible** but he doesn't want her to get hurt and heading to Ochaco's tables shield. Jiro was worried about Kaminari as she was about to grab Kaminari, but he grabs her before Ochaco makes her tables shield.

Ochaco deactivates her Quirk to let her class see the other students survived. They saw Shoto was protecting himself with his **Half-Ice**, **Dark Shadow** returned back to Tokoyami since he received huge damage, Kirishima's **Hardening** was more hardened than before, and no one saw Izuku and Momo.

Mineta found the two, but he is crying of jealousy. "Midoriya, why are you on top of Yaoyorozu, you bastard". Mineta is shouting and the classmates are looking at them.

They saw a few tables surrounding them from the rubber. The girl's face is red and the two perverts in class saw it and in their thought about it was 'lucky guy'. Izuku's head is on top of Momo's breast.

Izuku woke up as he saw himself on top of Momo as she woke up. He moves out the way as he is on his knees. "I'm so sorry Yaoyorozu". He says as he bows to her to ask for forgiveness and his cheeks are red.

"Is fine Midoriya, I'm not completely mad at you". She says as he stopped bowing. "You did quick thinking by saving us both".

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu. When I saw you I just grabbed you and the only thing I could think of was the table". He says to her with a smile.

"I'm glad you both, okay, but we need to leave now". Aizawa says to get their attention as they're looking at their classmates and they feel embarrassed. "Good and listen we need to leave right now. Glad anything you can carry and move out".

The students understand their teacher as they were told they grabbed their stuff and suitcase that has their hero costumes.

They ran in the hallway to see more students and **Ectoplasm** used his **Clones** Quirk to make sure there was no panic doing this invasion. When they arrived in the back of the school and they saw buses with **Principal Nezu, Recover Girl, Present Mic, Lunch-Rush, Cementos, Midnight, Power Loader, Hound Dog, and Snipe**.

The students got on the bus while **Snipe, Present Mic, and Ectoplasm** are on the rooftop. **Principal Nezu** announces they're heading U.S.J. Everyone is worried but they know only one person can stop this invasion is **All Might** and the Pros, but Izuku knows he has only 50 minutes before his limits are up.

* * *

In front of the **U.A. High School** is in front battle an army of Battle Droids is blasting everything in their way.

'I can't believe this invasion and these droids nonstop. I have to keep on fighting to make sure everyone escapes. I'm sorry Young Midoriya, I won't be available to help you with your training on controlling **One For All**'. He says to himself as he is still punching the droids.

"The report is true about you **All Might**. You're tough even if you are close to your limit and going down soon". The **Mandalorian** is standing on his **Fang Fighter's** wing as the droids stopped firing.

"Who are you? Are you the leader of this invasion?" **All Might** says as steam is coming out from his body.

"I'm the leader of this invasion and for you; **All Might** is over for you". The **Mandalorian** leader as he turns on his **Crossguard lightsaber** is red as he pointing at him and the droids continue their attack.

* * *

In the city, the heroes are trying to save as many people as possible, but the Quirkless people just give up and they don't want their family to get hurt. The people who have their Quirk try to fight back but are killed by a blaster.

The **Vulture Droid, ATT Battle Tank, and AT-TE Walker** are blasting buildings to give the heroes a hard time to save lives.

For **Death Arm**, he is trying to stop the army from advancing from the people who are trying to escape from the battle. He is fighting **Droideka** who has a shield and it's too tough for him to break. "Why is this shield too strong to break?"

**Kamui Woods** used his long arm to grab him from **B2 Super Battle Droids**. "Be careful **Death Arm** this blaster is dangerous".

"Thank you, **Kamui** you save my life". **Death Arm** says graceful tone.

"Should we retreat guys". **Mt. Lady** says as she stomps her feet as she is in her tall form. The guys agreed with her and they hopped on top of her as she started running and she brought down build to block the droid army to give the people escape.

* * *

**At U.S.J.**

**No. 13** is waiting for their arrival. The students get out of the bus as they heading inside the U.S.J. Few third-year students stay outside with **Midnight, Snipe, Present Mic, and Ectoplasm** with his **Clones**.

Class 1-A is outside of U.S.J. as the class saw, Iida is wearing his costume as he is holding his helmet with his right hand and they saw Todoroki is wearing a new update costume. He is wearing a dark blue jacket with elbow-length sleeves, its collar high and joined in the center by a gray neckpiece, baggy pants of the same color, a metal-plated combat vest and white boots, their soles and a thin line running down the center of each of them a darker pale gray. He also sports a brown utility belt around his waist, with little metal capsules containing medical supplies hanging off the front.

He knows he didn't tell his students to put on their costumes yet. "What're you two doing?" Aizawa asks as he has bad feelings.

"I'm sorry Aizawa-sensei I much abandon my duty for being class representative this invasion". Iida says as he is ready to run and he puts on his helmet.

"Iida, I know your personal reason why you want to leave. But you must abandon it for now and stay here". Aizawa says in a serious angry tone.

"I'm sorry Aizawa but now I have inhaled my brother's name now and I must bring **Killer Hero: Stain to Justice**". Iida says as not waiting for Aizawa's next words to him. He used **Engine** Quirk to speed out of U.S.J.

"Todoroki don't think about it". He says as he is ready to stop him.

"I really am sorry Aizawa". Todoroki says as he ready creates a wave of ice under his feet. "But I can't abandon my mother". He says as he left his classmates.

"Don't think about it Midoriya". Aizawa says without turning around. The classmates saw him in his updated hero costume. Izuku's new costume has a few changes and now looks sturdier and more combat-ready in appearance. The knee pads have been extended to his legs and reach up to his thighs, and his new gloves are tinted beige and are decorated with blue stripes. His respirator is now metal, diamond-shaped, and has eight holes. He isn't wearing his mask.

"I'm sorry Aizawa; I have the same reason as Todoroki". He says as he starts running back to school to help All Might.

"You damned nerd come back here". Bakugo shouts at him to tell him to come back, but he is too far now.

In the back of the class, Momo is also wearing her hero costume without her classmates seeing her put it on. She can't believe what she seeing from the three boys. She knows Iida and Todoroki are going to be fine, but her heart tells her that Izuku is not. 'Why I have this feeling in my heart that Midoriya is not coming back'. She used her **Creation** Quirk to make a motorcycle out of her Quirk as she got on and she is heading to where Izuku is heading to.

* * *

Izuku arrived back to school and he saw the **B1 Battle Droids** blasting his school. "I can't believe this is happening to us". Izuku says as he is watching the droids destroy his school.

The droids notice him as he starts to blast him but dodge each attack. 'I just need to use **5% of One For All** then I won't damage my body too much'. His right-hand makes a fist as it starts to glow, with vein-like lines crossing through his right arm. "**SMASH**!" He shouts his move as he sends a few droids back. He enters the school to head to the front to find **All Might**. As he arrived at the front he saw him not in his muscular form in some parts of his body. His legs still have muscle, his chest too, the left hand is bleeding and his right arm still has muscle with his remaining power left. "**All Might** hang on I'm coming!" He shouts as he starts punching each droid.

'No Young Midoriya, you must run a lot to get back here to help me again, but this time you must live my successor". **All Might** says as he is still fighting, but he knows he must do one more thing before the last minutes of his remaining power of One For All. He jumped to Izuku as he grabbed him and he ran back inside, but the droids were still firing.

"That boy is his apprentice". He says as he got an idea where the remaining students and teachers are now. He got back inside the cockpit and turned off autopilot as he was flying to U.S.J.

"Young Midoriya, you must leave now". **All Might** says to him as petting his head.

"But All Might if I leave you then you going to face does droids alone". Izuku says as tears come down from his eyes.

'Poor kid, I know the feeling when I lost Nana Shimura to **All For One**, but I need you to live so you can become the next symbol of Peace'. **All Might** says to himself as he heard a motorcycle and blasters. "Young Midoriya, you must go now or else one the classmate is going to get killed by these droids". He says to him with a smile on his face.

"But **All Might**..." Izuku says as he got a punch in cheek by his idol. "**All Might**, why?" He asks as he is confessed

"Young Midoriya did you remember what I said of being a hero". **All Might** says soft tone.

"To be a hero one much is willing to sacrifice himself for others". Both said at the same time.

"Yes that is correct and you must go now Young Midoriya or else you have regretted saving your friend my successor". **All Might** says as he still has his smile on his face and he turns around to face the droids once again as used his remaining power give back his muscle body one more time.

"Okay **All Might** I'll go for your sake and promise me you'll find us when you escape from these droids". Izuku says as he saw him turn his head to the left with his thumb up.

Izuku started to run as he turned his head around one more time as he saw his finger was pointing at him and only words heard was 'now is your turn'. He doesn't know what he means by his words, but he keeps on running.

'I'm sorry Young Midoriya, I don't know if I can keep that promise to you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better teacher for you. I wish I told you more about **One For All** and the evil you're going to face in the future. I regret that I didn't tell you about my former mentor **Gran Torino** who can help you. My biggest regret was you, **Sir Nighteye**. Maybe I should have listened to you, but Young Midoriya reminds me of myself'.

"I won't let you; droids destroy this school because I'm **ALL MIGHT THE SYMBOL OF PEACE**!" He says as he is charging to the droids.

* * *

'Who could be outside maybe Uraraka?' He thought it was the girl he had crushed, but it was Momo is driving a motorcycle as she is shooting the droids with the guns she just made. 'Why is Yaoyorozu here? Should she be with class and take over for Iida since he left us?' He says to himself, but he knows she needs help and he begins to move. 'Like I should talk like that'. He says as he saw the droids going blast her and he is powering up his right arm one more time. "**Smash**!" He shouts as he punches one to send a group of them as he sends the droids flying away from her.

"Midoriya gets on right now". Momo says to him as he hops on in the back and he puts his arms around her wrist. She put in gear and they left school. "That was closed Midoriya". She says to him.

"Yes, that was closed Yaoyorozu. But why did you leave our classmates". He asks in a curious tone.

"When I saw you left us then my heart telling me you're not going to make it back to us. So I thought to get you then we can mother and unite with everyone". Momo says as her cheeks are red.

"Yaoyorozu..." He says her name as he places his head on her back. "Thank you so much Yaoyorozu".

"No problem Midoriya, I got your back and if you need anything from me please just ask me". Momo says to him.

'I didn't know that time when I was holding Yaoyorozu I felt safe right now. This invasion was the river leaving now and the bad time right was gone'. He says to himself. 'But I know one thing only that this invasion would change our lives forever'.

* * *

**A/N The first chapter of my story I hope you like it. Update, add and edit 3/1/2020**

**I also need an idea for a name for Mandalorian leader.**

**I also bold for words on (Quirk, Moves, Hero Name, & Star Wars)**

**His armor is like grandfather Pre Vizsla's design.**

**Fang Fighter is known as Mandalorian Protectorate.**

**The next chapter 1.5 years after the invasion, Nezu and Rebellion are underground, four of their classmates of Class 1-A are missing. This chapter I'm only talking about is Class 1-A place in the Rebellion.**

**Guess is All Might is alive or not? I am also going to review a couple in the next chapter too.**

**Please review and follow**

**Thanks for the review of Colonel Gravyass and Guest7**


	3. Ch:2-After 1 5 Year After the Invasion

**Chapter 2**

**After 1.5 Years After the Invasion**

After 1.5 years later, Musutafu took over by this invasion led by Mandalorian call himself Senshi Vizsla, and his army of droids is spreading across the world. His army leaves destruction and death where they go. For each country, they take over his order are the citizens as a prisoner that surrender or who doesn't surrender will be killed by a blaster even if the person is a Quirkless or a Quirk user. If his armies find rebel groups they have to report back to Senshi Vizsla to get their answer to strike. His armies also created towers where his invasion took over. The tower was built by the citizens who captured those who didn't want to die by a blaster.

* * *

The U.A. survivors went underground to the sewer where a base was created by **Cementoss** and the idea was former principal Nezu. This was an escape plan if the villain had an army to invade U.A. with their leader **All For One**, but they weren't expecting an army coming from outer space.

The base has an office on the second floor for the former principal Nezu was staying and the command room for the teacher who becomes his high commander. He can see from the training room on the first floor to see the students in training. The training is a big area designed by **Cementoss** was for the students who can train and test their new equipment to use to save their planet. The instructor is **Ectoplasm** who is in charge of the search group to find information and rescue citizens. The other instructors are the former teacher Shota Aizawa known as **Eraser Head** and Sekijiro Kan known as **Vlad King**.  
The support room for **Power Loader** and his assistant Mei Hatsume to help the rebellion with new equipment that they steal from the invasion army to help them or understand the enemy's technology to help them. The base has a mess hall known as the kitchen in which **Lunch-Rush** is in charge and the supplies room for storage food area with his assistant Rikido Sato known as **Sugarman** who now stays in the base.  
**Recover Girl** has a big hospital room where anyone can rest and recover from battle. She is also teaching the students' medicine can help them do the war.

* * *

In the afternoon, Aizawa returns back with frontline team who are Eijiro Kirishima is known as **Red Riot**, Fumikage Tokoyami is known as **Tsukuyomi**, Katsuki Bakugo is known as **Explosion King** who has a new gauntlet different from his old gauntlets that cover his whole arms like armor since the invasion was damaged and his arms too.

"Great job of staying alive, but used this time to upgrade your costume so that you can serve next battle". Aizawa says as he left to give his report to Nezu.

"I hate to admit my move **Red Riot Unbreakable** is strong for defense, but that battle with blasters hurt me a lot," Kirishima says as he is thinking of Aizawa's advice for him.

He saw someone running to them and he had a smile on his face to see his girlfriend. Who just jumps to him as he catches her to let her kiss on the lips to welcome back? His girlfriend is Mina, known as **Pinky**. Her job is support when it comes to traps with **Acid**. "But I'm glad you're not hurt". She says as her finger is touching his chest like playing around on it as he is smiling at her.

"She is right you know, but I'm glad everyone comes back alive". Tsuyu says to the boys. She is known as **Froppy**, she is part of the support group when it comes to the water to get supplies under the enemy's radar.

Fumikage's **Dark Shadow** came out from his chest to give Tsuyu a hug. "We missed you, Tsuyu and let you hug your boyfriend". He says as he returns back to him, but he is still holding her to let her hug her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I should have been daring to give you a signal for retreat". Yuga says to them in an apologetic tone. He is known as **Can't Stop Twinkling** or **Twinkling** for short. He is part of the support group that used his **Navel Laser** to as a signal light for retreat and his **Navel Laser Buffet** for support fire. The guys nod their heads to him if set for Bakugo just ignore him.

"I'm glad everyone is back in one piece". Ochaco says in a cheerful tone. She is known as **Uravity**. She is part of the search and rescue team to save citizens before getting captured and she helps supply groups to get supplies from the enemies. "Have you guys find Deku, Yaoyorozu, Iida, and Todoroki".

"I'm sorry, but we didn't find them only a battlefield". Fumikage says in a depressed tone.

"Like Tokoyami said we didn't find them and it is going to be hard to find them. But knowing Midoriya and Yaoyorozu they probably still together after the invasion". Kirishima says in courage to lift up her spirit.

They heard a loud explosion hit the wall as they thought it was the enemy who found their base, but it was Katsuki who created a big hole from his Quirk.

"I told you, all already don't bring that nerd name up to me!" Katsuki shouts to them as he is marching to the training room.

"I see, he is still mad at Midoriya for leaving us to face the invasion without him, but he has his reason". Mashirao says as he came from his hiding spot. He is known as **Tailman**, he is part of the search and rescue team. Aizawa asks him to join the frontline team, but he refuses his offer and his response was 'I have my reason'.

"You know he is always angry about Midoriya since he left us, my tail sweetheart". Toru says in a cute tone of boyfriend nickname. She is known as **Invisible Girl** and just like her boyfriend she is also part of the same group as him and he is still by her side since the beginning of the invasion.

The five saw his tail is holding someone really tight and they saw their classmate Minoru Mineta is known as **Grape Juice** and he is part of the support group for traps with the help of his **Pop Off**.

"Mineta was trying to sneak into the woman's bathroom again". Toru says in a mad tone as her boyfriend knows as he is going to squeeze him more. The five know she is going to say that to them. She didn't tell them that she and her boyfriend were taking a shower together since no one was using it.

* * *

At the mess hall, Mezo Shoji known as **Tentacole** is part of search, rescue, information, and supplies group with the help of his **Duplicate-Arm** who is helping Rikido moving supplies with Koji Koda and his animal friends as he is known as **Anima** who is still too sly. He is part of the search group and looking for supplies with his animal friends. Some of his classmates are trying to help him stop being sly and open up more to them.

They saw Kyoka Jiro on the table waiting for someone as she was known as **Earphone Jack** who is Radio contact for the team doing on the mission. With the help of **Power Loader** and Mei create a radio tower in their base to hack in one of the towers in Musutafu by sound wave with the help of the **Present Mic **and his **Voice**.

They saw Hanta Sero known as **Cellophane** who is a support hero who helps the group when he used his **Tape** for traps. He walked to help in the kitchen with Denki known as **Chargebolt** who is also a support hero to help them with his **Electrification** when comes army droids don't have a shield, but he'll become dumb and they need to save him.

"I talk to late Sero. I got a lunch date with my girlfriend". Denki says in a happy tone.

"I still can't believe you, two got together doing this invasion and it changes you from hangout with Mineta". Hanta says as he is walking to the kitchen.

"What can I say I'm just lucky and I don't want her to hit me with beautiful Earphone Jack again?" Denki says as he is walking to the table and he saw his girlfriend's cheeks are a little red as she kisses him on the cheek. "Do you think Midoriya and Yaoyorozu are still together since that day?" He asks as he knows she is worried about her.

"I know she is smart to keep both of them safe from this invasion". Kyoka answers his question and she continues talking about her friend. "I'm still surprise she left and headed to were was Midoriya was heading not heading were the other two going to stop them from doing something stupid". She says to him and she thought Momo has a thing for Shoto or maybe Iida, but she was surprised that Momo was heading to where Izuku was going.

They saw their classmates come into the Mess Hall to hangout to eat or help the other classmates in the kitchen, but they weren't surprised to see Katsuki with them since they heard an explosion from him.

"Kaminari help me get out this tight grip of Ojiro". Minoru says in a begging tone.

"Sorry Mineta, I can't help you with your mistake every time or else my beautiful Earphone Jack is going to hurt me". Denki answers his pervert friend as he saw him crying and he saw his girlfriend smile at him.

* * *

At the training room, Katsuki is working on increasing his **Explosion** power for long-range and short-range combat. His new gauntlet show at the red zone, but he was but to ignore it to release another of his strong **Explosion** but he felt pain. "Damn it!" He says to himself as he brings his hand to let the cooling system to make his gauntlet shut down. "Damn that nerd why do you have to be a hero every time!" He is shouting as he starts to remember Deku from childhood to U.A. and finally the last day he saw him. His eyes start to show teardrops and they are not stopping as he is beginning to banging the ground with his hand. "Why did I feel this way about you, DEKU?" He shouts once again, but he shouts the most was his rival nickname.

* * *

Inside the command room, Nezu is at his desk reading the report of Aizawa's team facing droids and Aizawa watching Katsuki dealing with his emotions about Izuku.

"Young Bakugo can keep his emotions checked in the battlefield, but is still hurt inside when he misses someone important to him". Nezu says to Aizawa about trouble students.

"I know Nezu, but most of my students can't put their feelings aside even in the battlefield". Aizawa says in a lazy tone.

"You still blame yourself for not giving that order to stop your students from running off". Nezu says as he put down the paper to look at face to face.

Aizawa paid attention to him. "I know Bakugo has a lot of talent, but when it comes to Midoriya it is different. From the beginning of the school year, I want to expel him since he doesn't have any talent controlling that power of his". He says as he is talking about the two students of his.

"But you didn't expel him from U.A. did you, Aizawa". Nezu says to him in a cheering tone.

"Yes I didn't expel him and he proves me wrong by doing one event in the Quirk apprehension test". He says as he saw him smile at him. "I know it wasn't easy for him to master the power gain from All Might, but as his teacher, I want to see how much that problem child". He tells him about his feelings about Izuku if he was still around with them.

"Yes, I would like him to meet mentor to help him in his training and meeting young Togata the one should have inhaled One For All by request of his former sidekick". Nezu says as he talking about Izuku's fates who shouldn't inhale from **All Might**.

"But we decide our own fate and **All Might** choose that problem child becomes his successor of **One For All**". He says to him as he nods his head to him. "I believe it is time we tell my students about **One For All** and why **All Might** chooses him to inhale it". He says to him as he saw him nod his head to him.

* * *

At sunset at the destroy part of the city of Musutafu in an abandoned building, Momo is wearing a red cape with a hood and a scarf to hide her face as she made by using her **Creation** to void the **Surveillance Droids** every corner that this droid has their data of ID from U.A.

She arrived at a single one-story abandon house as she put one bag of food on the table to check Izuku who is inside a bedroom.

"Midoriya, I found some can of food to eat". She says to him as she saw him on the chair not moving and she is walking to him as she places her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry for taking so long to get back to you. You are really cold right now, Midoriya". She says to him as she put a blanket around him and she is looking at him to his eyes as she saw no life inside of them. She pulls his head to her breasts as she starts to cry. "I'm sorry Midoriya I don't know what to do now. I wish I could help you erase your pain from the loss of your mother and help you get your hope back since we lost the Symbol of Peace". She says to him and she doesn't want to let him go.

The sky reaches dark as one hero is sneaking around each block to hide or this person is searching for someone. This person's name is Sorahiko Torino known as **Gran Torino** is a retired Pro who is using his **Jet** Quirk to void the droids. He is looking for a student that can change the tide of war and save the planet from the invasion and the villain comes to power. The person he is looking for is his former student **All Might's** successor Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

**Bold on Hero names, Quirk, Special Move, and Droids**

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't write my story My Hero Academia: Deku The Fox of Hope. This month wasn't easy for me. I have a hard time thinking of a new chapter, but I'll try to write one next month and maybe Pokémon: Aura Guardian and What If-Assassin Can Have A Relationship?**

**I call the Mandalorian leader Senshi Vizsla (Warrior means Senshi in Japanese). He also takes an interest in Izuku Midoriya and sees him as his greatest challenge since he arrived on Earth.**

**The next chapter is called The Truth of Izuku Midoriya's Quirk and Flashback at USJ**

**Gran Torino is going find Izuku and Momo, Class 1-A and Class 1-B is going to find out the truth about Izuku's Quirk: One For All and battle at USJ**

**Izuku Midoriya is in consciousness. I got this idea from Sword Art Online Alicization War of Underworld and Momo is his caretaker. She still felt down after her loss against Fumikage Tokoyami, but she wants to try her best for Izuku's sake.**

**Katsuki Bakugo is known as the Explosion King. It is the only idea I can think of for him to have a hero name. His gauntlet is kind like Iron Man**

**All Might and Inko Midoriya status is Deceased**

**Please Review and Follower**


End file.
